


Chemistry

by turtleenby



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleenby/pseuds/turtleenby
Summary: What I think could've been running through Matteo's head during his and David's first kiss.





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but this popped into my head and I needed to write it and I ended up liking it so... enjoy :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think

Matteo couldn’t believe that this was finally happening. He couldn’t believe that he had followed David all the way to this abandoned swimming pool. He couldn’t believe that David wanted to play some silly holding your breath contest. He couldn’t believe David had kissed him. And he most certainly couldn’t believe that they were kissing again. This kiss was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Sure, he’d kissed people before; Sara had kissed him often enough. But none of those kisses came close to this one. This kiss reminded him of chemistry lessons in school, when if the right two elements were put together, they’d explode. Matteo wondered briefly if this is what people meant when they talked about fireworks.

If he had a choice, he would stay here, in this moment, forever. In this moment, it felt like his life outside of this room didn’t exist. He didn’t have to worry about Sara, he didn’t have to worry about his mom, and he didn’t have to worry about pretending to be someone he’s not around his friends. But unfortunately, Matteo doesn’t have a choice as David and him are rudely interrupted by a security guard and his dog. As they both quickly climb out of the pool and run back the way they came toward their bikes, Matteo can’t help but think about how he wants to go back to that moment forever.


End file.
